


exalt the Soul to solemn Thought

by lepidolite



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepidolite/pseuds/lepidolite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are seasonal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exalt the Soul to solemn Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted _[here](http://oddityisavirtue.livejournal.com/15981.html#cutid1)_ , May 22nd, 2011

His mouth is like  
Summer  
Hot and  
Safe and   
Bright  
Like melting  
Like sunburn  
Like skinny-dipping  
Like sweat  
Salty  
In a warm breeze  
Like heat

 

_(Jack could drown in this, in his taste, he really could, and it almost didn‘t hurt)_

  
The curve of his spine  
Jut of his scapulae  
Pale softness of his breadth  
Is a barrier like  
Autumn  
Cooling and  
Mercurial and  
Dimmer  
Like rain  
Like deciduousness  
Dripping gold and bronze

To escape being crushed  
By the snow  
  


( _how he turned from him at night, when everything was too close to the surface, and)_

 

Of my eyes like  
Winter  
Cold and  
Wretched and  
Dark  
Like dead sheep  
Like shivering  
Like frostbite  
Like the wind biting through  
Frail skin

To   
The trembling insides  
Like desolation

 

( _it was alright, it was okay, he was just protecting himself and really, he didn’t mind)_  
  


His hand is like  
Spring  
In mine  
Warm and  
Loving and  
Light   
Like the thaw  
Like drizzle  
Like lambs that will  
Almost certainly  
Live  
To see  
Summer

 

_(as long as Ianto kept holding his hand in the sunlight)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Title from James Thomson’s “The Seasons: Winter]


End file.
